Couch cushions and control
by ArsonistCat
Summary: Dave is an obsessive boy and he's set his eyes on John, an unexpected high school student. Dave's fresh out of high school and John is about to graduate come the end of the year. Will he make it to his graduation day or will something more sinister take him away first?
1. chap1 intro

I do not own homestuck. it and its characters belong to Andrew Hussie

* * *

So in short Dave has a _bit_ of a problem with controlling people. Every one has that problem right? Well some might have it but others have it much worse.

sorry for the shitty description but this is my first story. I also apologize for my love of short chapters.

* * *

The curve of his lips twitched up as he smiled in my direction. I'm not even sure if it was directed at me, but my God! It set me on fire! I leaned against the bus stop pole, glancing at him a few quick times, I just wanted to tell him how amazing he is, but he doesn't even know my name. I know his, but that's not how you start a good conversation. "Hello, my names Dave. oh- no reason to tell me your name I already know it hahaha." I stifled a chuckle. The black haired male took a quick glance at me before looking back in the direction of the city street. That was close. I bet he thought i was laughing at him. I wouldn't do that! Never. I would never laugh at a person so…perfect.

The hiss of the bus pulled me from my anxious thoughts. The doors squeaked open and me and my 'friend' entered the bus. Fuck. It's so crowded in here. Shit. Shit! John took a seat near the front. I slowly crept my way to a free spot a few seats behind him. The bus held the sent of sweat, as it should have on a warm summer day like this, and the undeniable stench that just about every city bus came with just because it so happened to be a city bus. Those poor fuckers.

The ride is in moderate silence. Seems no one is in the mood for a quick chat ; It makes sense seeing how its so hot it could melt a fucking bird. Whats the melting point of birds anyways? There's a screech and I glance up to see John standing to leave. I quickly, and with grace, stand and exit the bus behind him. John turns down the road opposite to my house. I relax my shoulders as i try to keep myself from actually waving to him. The bus pulls away to drop other less important people off at even more less important destinations. A light sigh escapes my lips and i whipped my face back into its default expression ,a poker face, and i made my way to the apartment I called my home.

* * *

Very sorry if you were expecting more. I'll have another chapter up soon.


	2. chap2 cusions

ya i told myself i wouldn't post both chapters in one day but i lied. Am I a terrible person? I don't think so. Weak willed? Maybe...Maybe

* * *

The door creeped open lightly with a push. I trotted in, threw my over-the-shoulder bag on the living room table, and slid down and into place on the couch. The tv was off but that didn't stop me from taking a quick glance at it to make sure. After I got back up to make sure the door was locked I quickly glided back over and plant my plush rump on the warn old cushion. My cushion was more worn in then any other spot on the couch. maybe from the fact i claimed this spot as mine sense i was little but who cares. Besides Bro. That bastard was more then likely going to be working late again tonight at some rich ass bastards private party were all the women would be scantily dressed and the alcohol would be flowing moderately freely.

Talking about Bro. That prick really likes to point out my little "obsession" with claiming certain objects, places, and sometimes people, as my own. Sure every natural human being has something they own. Isn't that the point in owning a house? So it belongs to you? Fuck him and fuck his ideas! I'm not as bad as some people.' I think to myself while relaxing back into the old couch. I have a plate, a couch cushion, a blanket, my towel, and yes. A person. A very special person. A very special raven haired person who I would just like to grab and never let go of! Wait! What? Holy FUCK! Dude no. If John wanted to go…he can go. Its not that much of a problem. He's a human and that means if he has more important things to attend to then he should be allowed to attend to them.

A dull pain burns in the bit of my stomach. Uh- The stupid need to eat. Taking a quick glance over the the door again I heave myself up again and waltz into the kitchen. Nothing like pizza for lunch, dinner, breakfast, and then lunch again the next damn day. Wow. I'm gettin' all kinds of five star restaurant up in this bitch. Needless the say the old and some what stale pizza slice is put on a plate and dropped in the microwave and heated. I remove the moderately hot plate from the box and make my way back to the couch. The slice is eaten and the plate is discarded on the "coffee table" ,if you can call the pitiful state of the old wooden box a coffee table. I push my Converse's off and lay on the couch. It doesn't smell bad even though countless butts have set themselves onto it. Its actually kind of flowery. Maybe a spring morning or an apple pie scent. Damn, Bro actually prettied up the place.

* * *

As expected this one's short too.

oh well.

if you read please review. I would like someone other then my girlfriend ,no matter how amazing she is, to read this.

Thank you for your time.


	3. chap3 park

Maybe a week? No not a week…has It been a week? It couldn't be. It feels like only a few days but John's changed so much. In the span of a weeks felt amount of time. His hairs ever so shorter, he must have got a trim. His glasses, there's something off with those two! I'm good at pointing out these little things If I do say so myself. I set on a metal park bench texting my half sister, Rose. She's a sweet heart and understands me. I could be texting while walking home or hanging around in a coffee shop like some damn hipster but I'm not about to stoop that low. No.

Most people would be working or, at my age, at college. But here I am watching a boy not even two years younger then me play with his friends at a fucking park…Like a creeper. I really need a job. I bet I could get a job as a DJ like my bro or maybe even a body guard. I have a nice body and I know who would look good pressed against this body. Simple imaginary images of what John would look like under his stupid khaki shorts and bright green shirt dance in my head. My red flip phone, fuck you It's ironic as hell, vibrates on my thigh. Even though I'm internally a bit startled I keep my composure and flip It open. It's Rose, obviously.

"So, are you still stalking that boy?" She texted. I can almost hear her light chuckles as i read the words over.

I sigh and punch the buttons that lead the the sentence, "Not stalking. watching. whats It 2 u anyways?" I clasp my phone closed and stand up to begin the short scurry home, but hear a John yell something that sounded…pained? I wait a second before turning around trying to keep calm but being worried my property might have been damaged. I can see him setting on the ground holding his knee and from what i can gather, he fell? Or maybe was pushed? Either way a slightly shorter boy in a gray- holy fuck he's wearing a sweater in this heat!? John seriously has some fucked up friends. Any ways the kid helped him up then brushed his hands off on the sides of his black shorts. I turn around, after successfully identifying any threats, and attempting to make my way home  
again.

John Is mostly safe and that's going to have to be safe enough. Well at least for now.

* * *

so this Is the third chapter and now I'm having my gf check over them for spelling mistakes. ;w;

she's so good to me.


	4. chap4 meeting

Yeah this ones a bit longer then the other but theirs actual talking to that's good.

right?

* * *

I was following John again, and of course staying out of sight. I would stop to buy a news paper, blend In with the common folk, and go into buildings just to leave again. You know all that ninja shit that every Strider Is gifted with. John paused at the corner on main street next to the bus stop. Then- wait no! A girl. She has long black hair and small buck teeth like John but she had a bit less of an over bite then John. Fuck her; That only looks cute on John. They conversed a bit be fore John- h-hugged her. No! Don't touch him. That's mine. How fucking dare she. Okay my name Isn't technically on him, yet, but he's still mine!

I followed them a bit letting my guard slip every so often and almost getting caught right before they entered the boundary of the park. My raven haired boy and this new girl went and set on the swings. Trying to look natural I slowed my pace and made a smooth motion to set on the bench I had set on a few days ago. Getting out my cell to look busy, I quickly formed a simple text for Rose. "Hey, whacha up to?" Simple but It should keep the conversation up.

A few quick texts back and forth and Rose and I had successfully figured out that she was currently on a date with her girlfriend and that she was refusing to text me back. FUCK, I need this. I don't want to look weird and like a creeper because I am not a creeper. I shove my cell back into my pants pocket and glance up to see John and his friend looking over at me. Then the girl looked over at John and- giggled she just giggled at me! You can do that any other day on any other time while being any where else but not here and not In front of John. Are they fucking making fun of me? John you traitor!

A frown spread across my face like warm butter on toast. I bet that toast was warmed over the rage that's burning up In my heart right now. Then John blushed a bit after the girl said a few things. Why's he blushing? Is she flirting with him? No! I stand up to put her In her place and John stands up and starts walking towards me. Wait, what?

He stops a few feet away from me. The younger boy looked down at his feet then back up to where I'm assuming he's trying to see my eyes through the tick sun glasses. "Hey, uhm- my names John and…Well you looked kinda lonely and me and my cousin wanted to know If you would like to hang out with us. If that's not a problem." He smiled back up at me with child like hope and something else sparkled In his eyes.

"Sure," I said placing my hand over the phone In my pocket." I just got blew the he off, so why the hell not." I follow John back over to the swings where his cousin was setting. It's good she's just his cousin or might have actually had to get rid of her. Nothing Is standing In the way of me and what belongs to me.

"This Is Jade. She's my cousin from my dad's side. She lives out of state so she's staying with me for a few day's." John said as he took his place on the swing next to her. I guess he's fine with sharing personal information with strangers. I'm not that much of a stranger but John doesn't need to know that.

The girl ,now known as Jade, looked up at me through her large circular glasses ,some one needs to tell this girl what fashion Is, and a look of mischief glimmered In her eyes. "John thinks he likes you." She stated as If the sentence held no weight.

I was quiet for a second as John blushed obviously frustrated that his relative had so bluntly stated something so personal. "Jade! You said you wouldn't say anything! You liar!"

Jade looked like she was about to throw some sass back at him before i bumped In "Well looks like i got a date for Saturday."

John paused for a second. Then looked kind of shocked. "I don't even know that much about you. Just that you have a flip phone. We should get to know each other first, right?"

I smirked at him "Isn't that what first dates are for? Don't worry I'll pay." Just then my shitty ironic phone started vibrating like a fucking ass and interrupt this perfect moment.

"I guess. All right. We'll have to just tell my dad that your a new friend." He looked over at Jade nodded In agreement.

"Be right back I have to take this." I said as I got up, opened the phone, and answered my bro. "Hey, whats up?" The conversation that took place after that was short. Just him checking on me. Wondering where I have wondered off to and that he was actually cook tonight. Hell yeah. Bro isn't a professional but he makes sweet ass lasagna. I hung up after stating my pleasure with the actual food that i had the joy of eating tonight. "Well seems like I'm needed at home."

John looked kind of sad at these words and mumbled something about not knowing my name. "Dave. My names Dave Strider." He perked up as I turned to leave.

"Dave," He called to me. " where are we going to go?" Is he talking about for the date?

I wave my hand back to him and a mock 'good bye wave'. "Probably that mom and pop place that serves the nice pie." It's not the most high end place to dine but It'll be a nice place to grab a slice while courting my adorable high school nerd.

* * *

I hope you liked It and please review~

I under stand that I have a very bad habit of capitalizing the I's on It, Is, Its, and such but I think It looks nicer that way.

thank you.


	5. chap5 shower

Saturday came faster then I thought possible. But I guess time does just fly sometimes. Taken the only clock, or clock set to the right time, Is the microwave. I never really knew what time the actual time was unless I looked at me phone. Our computer Isn't even set to the right time. It tells us the time In fucking Beijing. I would say that most people In Beijing would be going to sleep about now.

I tossed some clothing over my shoulder and made my way to the bathroom for a morning shower. As I stripped It revealed all the scares from training with Bro over the years. Small nicks from almost getting hit, a larger one on my shoulder from when I was little, and a vertical one on my abdomen from when bro actually cut me pretty deep. Good thing nothing really important got hit and he could patch me up In our bathroom. Those were really good times ; Now all he does Is show up assault me then run back off to what ever the fuck he does now a days.

After my shower I lingered a bit looking over the scars from memories past. Now really thinking about them just looking. I left after getting dressed because who the hell wonders around their house naked when they have the possibility of being watch my their older brother? No one…I hope…Because that's creepy. I pour a bowl of cereal and get some apple juice. A breakfast for the gods. If gods have apple juice. They must because humans could never even fathom the thought to first squeeze apples into such a heavenly drink. So apple juice Is truly the drink of gods. Who the hell even drinks OJ In the morning? That shit Isn't right. To pulpy and orange.

I discard the bowl into the sink and gently toss the apple juice bottle Into the trash. I wonder back into the bathroom to run a comb through my hair. This Is going to be a good day. I grab a shitty sword from out of the bottom of the fridge and head up to the top of the apartment building to practice before Bro can get here and beat me up again. I'm going to be prepared to day and not let myself get the shit beaten out of me before my date.

A few hours passed and I was done training and Bro never did show up and try to drop kick me of the roof. Today Is really a good day after all. I head back down stairs to grab a quick drink before heading off the meet John. That adorable raven haired boy with his small over bite and his big blue eyes. I can't really see why no one else wouldn't like him. Good for me I guess no need to protect what belongs to me.

* * *

very sorry. I'm going back and fixing typos and capitalizing the I's like i do out of habit.

More short chapters ahead.

These chapters are so small I bet I could just smoosh three of them together and have something longer.

oh well. I like short chapters. Getting to the end of a short chapter, personally, makes me feel like the chapters going by faster...and can leave me waiting impatiently.


	6. chap6 date

I feel really bad about not updating very fast so im uploading 2 chapters today.

this Is my apology ;w;

* * *

I made my way to the place I had decided on meeting John. Oh he's already here. I made my way In, winked at the waiters who glanced over to see who had entered, then sat down In front of John. "Sup, " I said while moving my chin up a bit In a weird nodding motion. Why do people even do that? It's not really a questioning motion so why do It? "How long have you been here?"

"Not very long actually. I just got here not five minutes ago." His glasses slid a few centimeters down his nose as he spoke. That made him look older some how. I don't like It. Its not John like that. Not my kawaii little school boy.

"Alright. Did you see any thing you like?" I motioned to the small cheap looking menu at the middle of the small table.

"Oh actually I saw the waitress take a piece of pie to the guy over there, "Hey half pointed before putting his hand back on the table to join his other. "and It looked really good. I'm not a big pastry lover but It looked really good." Not a fan of baked shit huh? I'll have to ask why. That might be important. Can't really have a wedding cake If the bride wont eat the cake.

" I'm down for some pie. What flavor did you have In mind?" I lean forward a bit adjusting my legs. "I'm more of an apple pie person but I could go for a slice of cherry pie. " I threw a smile his way and he got a slight dust of blush over his cheeks.

John opened the menu and looked over It for a few seconds before looking up. " I think apple sounds good enough. " He closed the menu and motioned for the waitress.

"Do you want to share a piece?" I asked him as Emma, the waitress I have known for years, approached us.

"Uhm alright…we can have some apple pie then." John smiled over at me as Emma took out her note pad and pencil.

" Hey babe," I threw a glance her way and she audibly sighed. " One piece of apple pie for me and my friend." She looked over at me then back to John.

"Strider, you know I don't accept your sass or your attempts to flirt with me." She scrawled down the order and left to turn It In to the the kitchen.

* * *

I'm almost finished with the next so please just hang on.

please review. they really help me stay motivated 3


	7. chap7 pie

The apple pie was delivered and was soon eaten and paid for. "Hey John," I took a quick glance over at him. "do you want me to walk you home?" We stopped at the corner of the end of the street.

"I, " John paused and looked like he was thinking It over. He bit his lip lightly. When did he pick that habit up? Must be when he gets really nervous….I should cut back, a bit. "Yes. Do you mind walking me home?"

I shrugged while trying not to look to surprised. "Not really. The long I take getting back the better." The raven haired boy looked at me with confusion glistening in his blue eyes. " I'm not doing any thing when I get home. " I answered as we turned the corner to walk the few blocks to John's house.

John perked up a bit. "Do you want to come over to my house? I have a few video games If your into that." He started smiling.

Mother of the holy fuck yes! I smirk his direction. "Sure Egbert. What games?" John then went on talking about the few games he had that were 'totally exciting ' and how i would 'love them'. Sure John sure. Im sure I'll love your Ghost Buster's video game. Their not lame at all.

John dialed his dad on my cell phone, I'm guessing his Is home or he doesn't actually have one. that poor boy. Him and his dad exchanged a few quick words but John mostly listened. He sighed after hanging up. "My dad said no. I have to many chores to do today, but we can try for Monday after I get out of school."

He seemed hopeful of a positive response and as much as i would have loved to shoot him down and see just how badly he would have reacted I just couldn't. Wait. I don't want to see him sad because of something I did just because of the fact i could. What kind of thoughts are these? Definitely not my thoughts. Maybe they came from someone else. I realized I had paused for a bit longer than I should have. I glanced over to him. "Sure, what time do you get out and do you need my cell number?"

We exchanged information. You know just the basics like our home phones and my cell phone, because I guess his dad doesn't want to pay extra in the cell bill or something like that. I never got the whole story. He told me his school got out around three and he would meet me at the park.

Holy shit Is my life looking up for once. I really hope It Is and the clouds don't clear or It might go blind. My life really needs to invest in a cool pair or shades.


	8. chap8 Therapy

Here's the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy It.

* * *

Me and John had been hanging out for a few weeks. I would go to his house and he had come over to mine for an hour or two. He said he felt uncomfortable around all the ass puppets and shitty but sharp weapons. Okay, he didn't say It like that but he did hint strongly at the fact the puppets had huge asses and the swords looked pretty damn shitty.

He even, with help from his dad, made me an apple pie a few days ago. It was really good beside the fact he burnt the crust a bit. I had to hide It from Bro so he wouldn't eat any of my precious gift from John. Even though he would have known It was mine I bet he still would have taken a slice. He doesn't even like apples. Oranges and puppets, If you could eat puppets.

Rose keeps trying to tell me my relationship with John Is going to fail and that It Isn't healthy but i know John likes me. He said It himself before when we were at the park. We were swinging and he was talking about his life and his family. My date mentioned something about how he missed Jade and his step sister Jane, even though he thinks she's a bit weird for loving baking so much.

My current goal was to get John to come over again. Just some friendly chat and maybe some game playing would go down. John sucked worse than the shitty swords were shitty but I went easy on him when we played the fighting games Bro bought for me on my birthday a few years ago. I've beaten It few times but It's fun to see John struggle to control the weak ass characters he likes to pick.

Actually talking about John I almost got to kiss him a few days ago. His father walked In though. It didn't look like I was about to start smoochin on John. His dad just came In and offered some cake which both me and John turned down and he left. I could have strangled that bastard for ruining my perfect moment. That man had no need to just barge In. He should know John doesn't like fucking cake. It's his own damn son. Doesn't matter now though because I claimed John and I know what he likes. God! Where has my head been? I haven't even watched anything violent or even gory for weeks. I really need to cut this out. Somethin might slip one day when John's over and that wouldn't end well.

Well any ways. Today I'm getting ready for another date with the High school boy. He's coming over here and I have convinced him to spend the night but I might have to just cancel and spend the day napping and maybe watching cat videos for the irony.

Bro said he would work late and maybe stay over at a one of his lady friend's house. I better not fucking have to be a damn uncle after tonight. I don't handle children well and he fucking knows It.

Anyways, I decided both me and John can sleep on my bed because It's huge as a mother fuck and John shouldn't be to troubled by It. I always have duck table If he Is a whiny baby. Damn. I might actually need some therapy from Rose. Get these crazy thoughts locked up somewhere ells In my head.

* * *

Thank you all for hanging In for the past few chapters. I have been kinda busy with school.

I hope all of you have a good day/night and enjoyed this story.

things are going to be getting a bit more violent...ok there's going to be violence and I'm pretty sure there's going to be a lot of It.

Very sorry If that's not what you expected when you started.

I thought the description was pretty clear. Any ways there's going to be maybe another chapter or two.

Then I'll start on something ells; If I do get some form of inspiration and can handle something like another story because i would really hate to only have one story on here.

Thank you and sorry for all the chatter.

oh, and the next chapter Is going to be looong.


	9. chap 9 sweet

I'm so very sorry for how long this took.

I was expecting to just blaze through this but i guess school decided other wise.

I hope you like it and it brings much bloody joy to you.

Now there's a reason its under the horror genre and i warned you.

Now please be so kind as to review. It works wonders on my confidence.

* * *

The movie rolled to an end and the raven haired boy's head was resting on my shoulder and an empty popcorn bowl tossed over to the side. Would It be weird to call him crow haired? That sounds stupid. I can like crows as much as an actual fucking want, but maybe trying to switch up the analogy isn't a good idea. I sat with John he looked kinda tired and ready for some sleep. I bring my arm around and place my hand on his hip. He gets a light dust of pink on his cheeks but its nothing too serious.

"Hey Dave," He yawned and brought his hand up to ruffle his hair a bit. "I never asked, but where am I going to sleep tonight?" He sat up and the warmth from his head slowly faded from my shoulder. Fuck I missed It already.

"Theres not much room on the floor." I said rubbing my thumb up and down John side a few times. "You could sleep on my bed with me. It's pretty huge"

John looked to maul the thought of sleeping in the same bed with me for a few seconds before he smiled cheerfully and agreed

I took out the dvd and turned the tv off as John went to collect his hygiene things and go brush his teeth. I walked to the kitchen to put the bowl in the sink and any other dishes that were laying out and about from gaming and random snacks that seemed to be a great idea right in the midst of a heated fight on Mortal Combat.

I clumsily grabbed one of the knifes from the drying rack next to the sink. Fuck, why did i stumble to grab it? I'm usually so good with my hands. I bet I could show John a thing or two about how to handle a man.

The faint sound of rushing water filled my ears as I exited the doorless kitchen and made my way slowly to the bathroom. I peaked in through the crack in the still slightly ajar door. John had already swapped out his day clothes for his pj's and was hovering over the bathroom sink brushing his teeth. Opening the door and startling him would have been so fucking hilarious. Seeing him gag on the tooth brush as he accidentally shoved it a bit to far down his throat when he jumped.

These thoughts again huh? God I need some serious help. But not to serious. Serious assholes are always such party poopers. I tightened my fist and held the handle of something. Fuck, It's that damn knife. I sat that down right?

I leave John to finish his before bed rituals and put the knife up then headed to my bedroom to grab my tooth brush. Bathrooms are nasty and every time you flush the damn toilet, germs fly up and get on everything. My toothbrush will stay in its little red cup on my night stand for the rest of its useful life. Once that usefulness runs out or it breaks it will be replaced with a better, newer toothbrush. Theme's the breaks of being a toothbrush.

I head off to brush my teeth, but find myself in the kitchen again. The glimmer of the knife on the drying rack and the soft patter of feet are all my mind could comprehend before i grabbed the knife and moved down the short hallway the the bathroom. ia super stealth ninja style.

"Hey Dave," John half yelled as he finished combing over his short hair. "do you think one day me and your bro could get to know each other better? He seems like a cool guy." He turned to exit the bathroom and i grabbed him by the arm, turned him around quickly and slammed him in the wall on the other side from the bathroom door.

I leaned in close to his ear. "Don't make a sound. I could slit your throat and watch the blood run down your chest before you could even muster the will to scream." I shoved him a bit harder against the cold wall for effect.

John seemed a bit dazed about what had just happened, The sudden blow to his brain just seconds after he had finished brushing his hair. He managed a small sobbing noise that sounded like he understood and I moved back a bit. A sigh of relieve escaped my lips and grazed John's neck. Most times breathing on a person's neck or ears is seen as some kind of affection or arousing gesture, but John just seemed nervous and not aroused in the least. Damn those steamy books for lying to me.

Some how or another me and John ended up in the living room with him on the floor and me on his legs and the knife to his throat. I had no plans of fucking him just keeping him from using his legs. John didn't really struggle. He knew me and Bro sparred and if he so much as tried any thing I could quickly end it.. I had showed him my scares and from the way he looked at them when I first showed him he believed they weren't from something stupid like skateboarding. I had managed to grab the duck table off of the counter when we passed it. Against my better judgment I released my grab on the knife to grab the duck tape that was beside John.

Using my mouth, and only free hand, I ripped a good amount of duck tape off of the roll and slapped it over Johns mouth. He was tearing up and making loud muffled hicupping noises but hadn't actually put up much of a struggle. Once the duck tape was in place I grabbed the knife again and lowered my head to rest on the crook of his neck. I kissed the slightly Summer tanned skin before biting down. Not hard but enough leave a mark, but to bruise his soft skin.

John made a light whimpering noise from the sudden pain but tried his best to be quiet.

I looked over at him and gently nipped at his collar bone. Then slowly made my way down his chest and ran my hand over his left nipple. John made a move to stop me but I pulled my head back and stuck him in the right hand with the knife. It went through piercing into the floor under It. The panic in John's eyes flared and he struggled to pull his bleeding hand away and hold It protectively to his body. I bet he would have curled up and cowered in fear, if I wasn't placed on top of him.

The raven haired boy thrusted his hips up in an attempt to throw me off balance. It didn't work I just shifted my weight around. He made more pained noises and my heart sped up like some kind of psychopathic clown fucker. I leaned forward and bit onto his shoulder, piercing the skin and letting the new blood trickle down to his back. He thrashed about in another vain attempt to get rid of me. Alright this was going to have to end quickly before he actually pissed me off. I slid the knife under his shirt and then pulled it out quickly leaving a long slit along his abdomen. It wasn't too deep, but it bleed like a mother fucker. John's breath hitched and I finally noticed the tears streaming down his face. I want to see more. I plunged the knife into his left elbow joint. With a harsh cracking and a pop and a twist of the knife His arm was broken.

John made a noise that would have been a scream If not for the duck tape holding his small but well rounded lips together with its sticky silver embrace. "Do you like this John? Is this something you enjoy?" I chuckled, while dragging the knife up his arm. My right right foot was placed firmly on his shoulder to keep his movements mostly contained.

I leaned down and grabbed the small boys flushed face with my bloodied hand. I looked down into his scared bright blue eyes and sighed. What a lovely sight before me. I feel almost graced with some kind of sugar coated holiness. I moved my leg and brought it back down to keep John's legs firmly in place. I slipped my hands up to John's dirtied night shirt then ripped It open; darting forward to sink my teeth into the large cut. John muffle screamed again and moved to hit me with his arms but I caught both then forced them down as I started chewing. Sweet, he is so sweet. Like candy covered in sugar and cherries!

Pulling back with a loud ripping noise and squirts of blood following me I pulled a good amount of John's sweet flesh with me. He started 'screaming' again and I'm pretty sure he must have relieved himself in his pain and terror. Oh John, what a messy boy you are. Leaning back still, I lunged my upper body forward smashing me and the raven haired boy's foreheads together. He made loud pained noises and the tears kept streaming. "Oh John," I started. "you're so sweet! I need more" He started shaking worse than he was. If that was possible. I gripped the knife tightly in my hand before bringing it up to the boys soft, bruised throat. "Good bye my sweet song bird." I whispered against his duck taped lips before slicing from one side of his throat to the other. "Good night, sweetie."

I stood up from the bloodied mess on the ground. Wow I might have over done it there. I giggled and walked to the bathroom. I could dye my hair. Yeah, Its about time I change up my look. Maybe dye my hair bright green, buy some tight light pink skinny jeans, and wear those old heart shaped sun glasses that I got for Halloween so many years ago. Tonight was a good night.

* * *

And here's the end of my first ever fan fiction.

I hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing this chapter.

I told you it was going to be bad.

I also know this chapter is long than the others.

Its the main chapter so It just makes sense in my twisted little mind.


End file.
